Hateless
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Sequel to Faithless. Draco's over seas. Harry's dealing with Severus being his bodygrad and finding a engaement ring, and being pregnant. Warnings: MPreg. Slash.


Title: Hateless

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But Nunnally's mine!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter couldn't believe he was standing here in front of Tiffany's, which by the way he didn't even know where he was. All he knows is that he's been trying to pick out his engagement ring for the past six months and then he finally turned the search over to Nunnally and Narcissa to find his ring. So the girls sat him down in front of the TV and made him watch the muggle movie Breakfast at Tiffany's. And to make matters worse, Draco was over seas. He left to see one off his investments named Pansy Parkinson.

First there was the whole Blaise Kiss six months ago over a stupid ring that he really didn't even need but still loved. He held out his hand and stared at the emerald ring. Oh yes he loved it! But that kiss was so stupid. I mean who would kiss your best friend on the lips for a stupid ring! Harry still was angry even through he had forgiven him for a few weeks didn't mean he had completely forgiven him. And now the bastard ran off to America to be with his ex-girlfriend. Not to Minchin Harry Potter was six months pregnant and the doctors haven't told him anything!

The stupid doctors, all they would say is "Ah-hu." "interesting…" "impossible…" When it should be well known by now that nothing is impossible for Harry Potter! Harry glared at the ring. He needed Draco here and Severus to stop stocking him because he was fine. Okay he kept getting kicked by the kid, by both of that said kid's feet at the same time. If he didn't know better he would say that there were two of them growing in side him. Oh did he Minchin he wanted to kill Draco and cry and kill him again?

A hand was laid on his shoulder, and Harry glared at Severus and made a grab for his wand so he could turn the man's harry purple or maybe blue. Blue was such a nice refreshing color, yes blue it is all he needed was his wand.

"Severus give me my wand!" Harry all but yelled. "Now!"

"No, I will not," Severus said. "I do not want orange hair again."

"I wasn't going to turn your hair orange this time, I promise."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "What color?"

"Blue…" Harry said looking at the ground. "I want my wand." He pouted.

"Potter!" Severus yelled.

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine." He glared at Tiffany's. "I want Draco."

"He's in America."

"I want Draco to hold me," Harry said tears coming to his eyes. "Hormones."

Severus smirked. "He will fire call tonight."

"But what if he doesn't?" Harry wined. "What if he realizes, that he's stupid for wanting to be with a fat man?!"

"Daddy, that's plain stupid!" Nunnally said with a frown.

Harry blinked back his tears and stared at his daughter. "Nunnas!" He opened his arms and she went into them hugging him.

"I love you, daddy." She said. "And so does Draco."

"Are you sure?" Harry cried.

Narcissa laughed. "Of course my son loves you." She said. "He wouldn't have asked Severus to keep an eye on you while he's over seas other wise."

"Okay…" Harry pouted. "What ring did you guys choose?"

"OH, you have got to see this!" Nunna yelled. "They have so many pretty shinny rings!!!"

Harry was dragged, into Tiffany's to look through many different rings.

"This one is my favorite," Nunna said. She picked up a gold ring band with a large sapphire with two little diamonds on ether side of the sapphire.

"Pretty…" Harry said as he took the ring from Nunna. "You like it?"

"Yes!" Nunna said with a smile.

"Good then I'll take it," Harry said and tossed the ring to Severus. "There I got an engagement ring so can we go home and wait for Draco's fire call now?"

Narcissa laughed. "It's a beautiful choice." She took the ring from Severus and handed it to the cashier. She smiled at Severus. "Take Harry and Nunnally home."

"Alright…"

_

Harry had his wand back and was going around the house blasting colors at the walls. "Bathroom yellow, Bedroom green and purple… baby's room silver and red, kitchen pink and blue raged together in same areas making purple…" Harry muttered as he walked around.

Nunnally shook her head dad, "Be careful." She said.

Severus sighed, "Draco, where are you…" He muttered as he felt the room change color yet again. "If you don't call soon I'm killing you."

The fire cracked and the face of Draco Malfoy appeared. "It's about time!" Severus screamed. "I'm going insane. He's crazy with a wand!"

Draco blinked. "What's going on?"

"Hi, Draco!" Nunna said. "Daddy's re coloring everything again."

"Oh, I see…" Draco smiled. "Did he find a ring yet?"

"Yes!" Nunna yelled jumping up and down. "I picked it out!"

"And where is my beloved Harry?" Draco looked around.

"Here." Harry stepped up beside Nunna. He glared at the fire place. "You stupid bastard! Come home I miss you come home and leave that Pansy Parkinson to the ditch and come back to me!" Harry cried. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you if it weren't for you this wouldn't be happening you stupid bastard. Why can't I do anything right anymore. You kissed Blaise then give me a beautiful ring then run off to America to be with your ex-girlfriend! I hate you!" Harry turned and left the room.

"Wow," Severus said. "That was new."

Nunnally laughed. "Pent up rage," She said. "Grandma Narcissa said it happen to her too."

Draco sighed. "What happens why is he angry?"

"Well, Draco, it could be the fact that the kiss between Blaise and you never was covered and finished or that you are in America on business that has to do with your ex-girlfriend?" Severus said.

"Crap." Draco said. "Damn it. What can I do? Um, would it help if I said I sent plane tickets for you all to come to New York?"

"Well, that could help," Severus said.

"I'll go find daddy," Nunna ran off. A few minutes later Nunnally came back pulling Harry behind her. "We have plane tickets to go to New York, daddy."

Harry blinked and whipped away his tears, "We do?"

"Yes, you, Nunna and Severus," Draco said. "We be meeting up with me tomorrow in New York city."

"Is that were her hotel is?" Harry asked.

"No, it's where my America office is and the America ministry is." Draco answered.

"Okay, I'll go." Harry turned and left the room again. Draco let out a breath he had been holding.

"Severus take care of him." He said.

"I'm doing that Draco!" Nunna said and ran out of the room after her dad.

"Her too." Draco said and disappeared from the fire place.

Severus smiled. "I'll do my best."

_

Harry slept the whole plane ride while Nunnally looked out the window and yelled at Severus to look at this and that every few seconds. The Arrival was fairly easy, but Harry didn't want to wake up, but he did and was very angry.

"Stupid greasy grit not letting me sleep," Harry muttered under his breath as he left the plane. "Where's Draco?"

"I'm right here, love," Draco said and opened his arms for Harry to run into them. "I love your glamour charm."

"Draco…" Harry threw his arms around Draco and buried his face into his chest.

"It's good to see you too, Harry." Draco held his love close. "Real good."

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too," Nunna yelled as she latched onto hi as well. "It's good to see daddy happy again."

"Okay, let's get you all to the hotel." Draco waved everyone to follow him as he left.

"Good thinking Draco," Severus said. "Harry is tried."

"Is he?" Draco asked as he held Harry close to him even as they walked.

"Yes!" Nunna said. "He's been sleeping a lot lately."

"Am not!" Harry yelled.

"Okay, let get Harry back to my room," Draco smiled down at Harry.

_

Draco sighed as he poured his self a glass of scotch. "How has he been?" He asked Severus.

"Well he's been alright other then when it comes to the hospital," Severus answered. "They haven't been telling him anything is not taking him serious. Draco you need to call and talk to them. They haven't told him a thing since you left."

"I'll take care of that now!" Draco walked to the fire place and threw in the powder and stuck his head in.

"Yes, can I help you," A voice asked.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Harry said. "I would like to talk to Doctor Wilson, and make sure he has all of the files on Harry Potter's pregnancy."

A few minutes later, "Mr. Malfoy it's great to see you." Dr. Wilson said. "How have you been?"

"I would be great Doctor if I didn't get told that you haven't told my Harry anything about what is going on with his pregnancy," Draco snapped.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, I was just waiting for your return and your boyfriend didn't really demand for a reason," Dr. Wilson said.

"Well, you can tell me now," Draco demanded.

Dr. Wilson looked kind of pale, "Yes, well, your boyfriend is pregnant."

"Yes I'm a where of this."

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you don't understand," Dr. Wilson said. "Mr. Potter is Pregnant with twins."

"He's what?!" Draco yelled. "And you didn't tell him? Isn't that dangers?"

"Well, no because he hasn't gone anywhere out of England," Dr. Wilson said.

"Oh, yes he has," Draco snapped. "He's in New York with me as we speak."

"But-" Dr. Wilson said.

"Good bye, Dr. Wilson, Harry will not be seeing you again," Draco ended the fire call and turned to Severus Snape. "Call Hogwarts see if you can barrow Madame Pomfrey," He said. "I want her to look at Harry. I need to know he's okay."

"I will," Severus said and went to the fire his self. He threw powder in the fire place, "Hogwarts Hospital wing."

"Severus Snape is that you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Madame I need you to come on through please?"

"I'll be right through," Madame Pomfrey said.

"It's over seas."

"Oh, well hold on and I'll get my pass."

"Think you."

Madame Pomfrey stepped through a little while later. "Mr. Malfoy, I didn't know you would be here," She said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I need you to look at Harry," Draco said. "He's six months pregnant with twins."

"Point the way!" She said and followed Severus to Draco's room while Draco poured him self another drank.

Madame Pomfrey didn't even bother waking Harry up she just started to wave her wand. "He's fine," She finally said. "Perfectly healthy. Who's the father?"

"Draco is," Severus answered.

"I see…" Madame Pomfrey cased one more spell. A pink and blue ball floated above Harry's sleeping form. "Well you may inform him that Harry is having a boy and a girl."

"I will," Severus said.

"Good now I'm going to go back to Hogwarts for now," She said. "I'll be back tomorrow. Good bye Severus." She left the room. "Good bye Mr. Malfoy." And she stepped into the fire place and foofed away.

Severus walked into the room Draco was in and sighed, "He will be fine Draco." He said. "Madame Pomfrey said he was in prefect health."

"Good." Draco said and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Severus shook his head, "Good night Draco."

It was going to be a long night and Pansy hadn't even dropped by yet.

_

Pansy knocked, on the door to Draco's room, Severus who had been sleeping in a chair wake up to the sound of the knock. He wake up and stumbled to the door, and opened it. "What do you want-Pansy?" Severus stared at the girl. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Hi professor Snape," She said. "I thought I'd stop by and see Harry Potter is he here too?"

"Um, Pansy why do you want to see Harry," Draco said as he walked into the room.

"Hi, Draco!" She said. "How's Harry? Is he doing better?"

"Harry was trying to sleep before you came here yelling," Harry snapped as he waddled into the room.

"Hi, Harry, how have you been?" Pansy asked. "Wow, you're big, how many are you have eight?"

"Pansy that would be impossible even for me," Harry said. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wanted to meet your daughter and to take her shopping well she's in town," Pansy said. "Severus is coming too of course, he needs a new wardrobe. Is black the only color you own professor?"

"Yes, Pansy." Severus said. "And Nunnally's not even awake yet."

"I am." Nunna stepped out, "She wake me too. Do you know that you're annoying?"

"Awe, she's so cute," Pansy said. "Come along Professor, Nunnally let's go shopping and leave Draco and Harry alone for awhile." Pansy winked at Draco as she pushed the two from the room. "I'll see you at lunch." The door shut behinf the three of them.

"Where'd she just take Nunnas?" Harry asked.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, "Shh… She'll be fine." He said. "She's with Severus after all."

"Okay."

_

"So Ms. Parkinson, where are we going?" Nunnally asked.

Pansy smiled, "Don't worry it will be a lot of fun," She turned to Severus and pointed her wand at him. "Good night Professor." She said a sleeping spell and watched Severus fall over in the hall way, than said a lavation spell to hid him in a closet.

"What are you doing?" Nunnally cried. "He supposed to stay with me at all times."

"I know, and I'm sorry but someone wants to meet you really bad." Pansy said and grabbed Nunna's hand and appeared with her.

Nunnally was off balanced when she landed, "Pansy where am I?"

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you," Pansy whispered. "I own your mother to much."

"Pansy you brought her," A voice said. Nunnally turned around to look at a blue eyed red hair man.

"This is Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione Weasley," Pansy explained. "They wanted to meet you."

"My bastard of a father finally wanted to meet me?" Nunna asked in shock. "Okay he's met me can we leave before I decide I want to kill him?" Nunnally looked at Pansy. "I want shopping right now. Anything would be better then looking at the bastard that blackmailed my dad!"

"Shut up you ill mannered child!" Hermione yelled. "We just must take her away from that liar; look what he's doing to her. I don't care if she's someone else's child Harry Potter is a horrible parent!"

"How dare you!" Nunnally threw her hand out randomly think at the same time she wanted the bitch to disappear, and also her dad was going to give her a talk for calling someone a bitch… Hermione Weasley vanished.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled in surprise, "Where'd you go?"

"Home," Nunnally answered. "Where you will be going as well, I don't ever want to see you again, or have you bothering dad again. If I see you I won't just be vanishing you home; I'll place you in another dimension!"

Ron Weasley vanished.

"Now take me shopping so my daddy won't freak?" Nunna demand.

"Sure…whatever you say," Pansy appeared them away.

_

Draco smiled as he watched Harry drank his cup of coffee, "How do you feel this morning?"

"Fine."

"I'm glad," Draco said and leaned back against the chair. Harry stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Draco I want you," He whispered as he leaned over and kissed him.

"Me too." Draco pulled Harry into his lap.

The fire place glowed green and Madame Pomfrey stepped out, "Good morning Mr. Malfoy," She said. "Mr. Potter."

"That totally spoiled the moment…" Draco muttered. "Hello, Madame is there something you needed?"

"I'm just here to cheek on Harry," She said.

The door to the room opened. "Nunnally is gone!" Severus yelled, as he stormed into the room.

"Um, no I am not!" Nunnally yelled as she appeared into the room with shopping bags and Pansy.

"Okay what's going on?" Harry asked.

"I went shopping with Pansy after she knocked out uncle Sevvy." Nunnally explained.

Harry stared at his daughter, "We will talk later." Then he looked at his old school nurse. "Why are you here?"

"Because you are have twin and in your sixth month of pregnancy of course," She answered like it was the only reason in the world for her to be standing in the room.

"Twins?" Harry asked sinking back into Draco. "I didn't know…"

"You didn't!" Madame Pomfrey asked glaring at Draco like it was his fault.

"Hey," Draco tighten his grasp on Harry. "I just found out last night why Harry was sleeping."

"Oh, well that explains that," and she went to work waving her wand.

"So when is the wedding?" Pansy asked. "Am I invited?"

Draco just glared at her, while Nunnally smirked. "I'm going to be a big sister to two!" She yelled happily.

Severus sighed. "Great more spoiled brats…"

"Uncle Sevvy you know you'll love us!" Nunnally said.

Harry stared at Draco, "When is the wedding?"

"Mom's planning it," He said. "Pansy is helping…"

"But when is it?" Nunnally asked.

"I don't know!" Draco yelled. "They haven't told me a thing!"

Pansy laughed. "We were waiting for Harry to pick out his engagement ring first," Pansy said. "You can't be engaged with out a ring."

"The engagement was announced in the paper yesterday," Severus said. "So the wedding should be announced next."

"Are you saying I have to read the fucking paper to find out when I will be married?!" Harry screamed.

Madame Pomfrey cased silencing charms on everyone and continued her work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIN.


End file.
